fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogier/Supports
With Larum C Support *'Larum:' Hmm... I need to work on my twirls more... *'Ogier:' Oh... *'Larum:' !? Hey! You saw my secret training! *'Ogier:' N-No! I didn't mean to! *'Larum:' That doesn't matter! I can't let you go back alive, now that you've seen me. For an entertainer, being seen practicing a trick means death! *'Ogier:' D-Death? *'Larum:' Wait, was that right? Anyway, it's that embarrassing! *'Ogier:' I'm really sorry. I didn't know. *'Larum:' Hm... Well, I guess what's done's done. Hey, if you saw my dance, you might as well tell me how it was. What did you think? *'Ogier:' Uhm... Well, it was really pretty. Although it was a little...revealing. *'Larum:' Do you think so? You know, this dance's main part is still to come. It becomes really amazing towards the end. *'Ogier:' Wow... It does? *'Larum:' Hey! You were thinking naughty thoughts, weren't you? *'Ogier:' N-No no! I wasn't! B Support *'Larum:' Hmm~~~ *'Ogier:' Oh, Larum. *'Larum:' ? Oh, you're the guy who was spying on me. *'Ogier:' ...That's a misunderstanding... *'Larum:' Well, you praised my dancing, so I'll forgive you. *'Ogier:' You really like to dance, huh? *'Larum:' I guess. It's fun. I meet a lot of people when I travel around, and they all love my dancing. I like that sort of thing. *'Ogier:' I see. *'Larum:' Hey, I know. Do you want me to show you the rest of the dance from the other day? *'Ogier:' R-Really? *'Larum:' Do you want to see it? You do, right? Then tell me that you do. *'Ogier:' I... I want to see it. *'Larum:' Ah well, I guess I can show it to you. This is the sixth of the seven dances I've mastered so far. And it's called... *'Ogier:' It's called...? *'Larum:' Dance Number 6. *'Ogier:' Oh. It's kind of...ordinary. *'Larum:' Hey! You were disappointed just now, weren't you. *'Ogier:' N-No! I wasn't. *'Larum:' Yes, you were. *'Ogier:' No, I wasn't! *'Larum:' Yeah, sure! Nope, changed my mind. I won't show it to you! *'Ogier:' N-No... A Support *'Ogier:' Larum! *'Larum:' What? Oh, I know. You just wanted to see that dance so badly, right? *'Ogier:' Your dancing... I think I've seen it before somewhere. *'Larum:' Huh? You have? *'Ogier:' Yeah. A small band of entertainers once stopped at my village when I was younger. I went to watch them...and a little girl was dancing in the center. She tripped a few times and made some mistakes, but she was trying really hard. I was going through a tough time back then, but that girl's dancing kind of cheered me up. *'Larum:' Hmm... I don't remember it. *'Ogier:' I didn't think so. But it was really nice. You're probably cheering up a lot of people with your dancing, wherever you go. *'Larum:' You're embarrassing me now! But thanks, Ogier. Tell you what. I'll show you one of my special dances some time. *'Ogier:' Special...? *'Larum:' It's really amazing! *'Ogier:' Wow... It is? *'Larum:' Hey! You were thinking naughty thoughts again, weren't you? *'Ogier:' N-No! I wasn't! With Bors C Support *'Ogier:' Sir Bors? You are Sir Bors, right? *'Bors:' Oh... Who are you? *'Ogier:' I'm Ogier of the Ostia Armor Knights. I have heard of you from Gwendolyn. *'Bors:' Ah, from her... So you are our newest member? *'Ogier:' Yes. I'm pleased to meet you. *'Bors:' But...you don't seem to be an Armor Knight. *'Ogier:' Yes, I figured that I would fill in the parts that our squad is lacking in. *'Bors:' Ah, I see. That's very noble of you. Not many can do the same. *'Ogier:' Thank you. B Support *'Ogier:' I heard from Sir Barthe, but you have beaten even him once, right? *'Bors:' Yes. Just once, in a martial arts tournament held in Ostia. *'Ogier:' What was the battle like? *'Bors:' Well... To tell the truth, I actually don't remember very well. *'Ogier:' What? Was the battle with Sir Barthe so boring that you don't even remember? *'Bors:' That's not it. It was because I don't fight for the sake of fighting. That time I was forced to participate, and I wasn't interested in the tournament itself. So I've already forgotten most of what happened in it. *'Ogier:' ...... *'Bors:' Ogier, there must always be a cause in battle. You must never fight for the sake of fighting. A Support *'Ogier:' Sir Bors, you said the other day that there must always be a cause in battle. *'Bors:' Yes. And for that cause, you must be willing to go through any and all hardships. Do you have such a cause? *'Ogier:' Well...unfortunately, I don't. I became a mercenary to feed my family. So I don't really have a cause... *'Bors:' You've got one right there. *'Ogier:' Huh? *'Bors:' Feeding your family is a great cause. And for that cause, you train yourself and become stronger, stronger than anybody else. *'Ogier:' Y-Yes! *'Bors:' A cause is not just limited to large scale things like defending your country or saving the world. All right? With Lilina C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Ogier. *'Ogier:' L-Lady Lilina! *'Lilina:' Oh, don't act so tense like that... I just wanted to talk with some people from Ostia. *'Ogier:' Um...all right. *'Lilina:' Talk to me. Let's see... Tell me about your hometown. *'Ogier:' My hometown? Well... It was just an ordinary village. We were poor... The reason I came all the way out to the city was to make money to feed my younger brothers... *'Lilina:' You have brothers? How nice. Do you have any sisters? *'Ogier:' ...I have one sister who's a little younger than me. *'Lilina:' Really? What's she like? Is she cute? Does she look like you? *'Ogier:' I... I was still young, so I don't really remember. But I still remember holding her hand. Her hand...it was so small and delicate. *'Lilina:' That's so sweet... I always wanted a younger sister, too. B Support *'Lilina:' Ogier, how is your sister doing? *'Ogier:' ...... *'Lilina:' Is she at home? Or did she come out to Ostia with you? If she did, I would like to... *'Ogier:' I'm sorry, Lady Lilina, but... *'Lilina:' Tell me. I'd love to meet her. *'Ogier:' She's not around any more. *'Lilina:' What? Why...? *'Ogier:' Lady Lilina... Our village was very poor. ...It is the men who become workhands. Girls...have no place. We don't have any extra bread, either, so... When a girl is born in a poor family, we put pretty clothes on her and leave her in a faraway town. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Ogier:' ...We were poor. I don't hold anything against my family. If we hadn't done what we did...we would have just starved. *'Lilina:' ...I'm sorry... *'Ogier:' Lady Lilina? *'Lilina:' I'm sorry... I...didn't know anything... I didn't know anything... and I...I just... *'Ogier:' D-Don't cry! Please, Lady Lilina... A Support *'Ogier:' Lady Lilina, about the other day... I'm sorry. I said more than I should have. *'Lilina:' Ogier. *'Ogier:' Yes? *'Lilina:' I'm sorry, I was so stupid. But I don't want to stay ignorant. Right now, I don't know anything about running a country, but I'll learn. I shall make Ostia a country in which our children can always be happy. *'Ogier:' ...Lady Lilina, please don't strain yourself. My brothers are doing fine thanks to the Ostian marquess. Even God can't save all of the people. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Ogier:' But I can say this, Lady Lilina... My sister, wherever she is... She would have liked you very much. With Barthe C Support *'Barthe:' Ogier. *'Ogier:' Sir Barthe. *'Barthe:' Have you been keeping up with your training? *'Ogier:' Of course. *'Barthe:' ...I've been wanting to ask you, but why did you not try to become an Armor Knight? Why did you become a Mercenary? *'Ogier:' I figured heavy armor wouldn't suit me very well. *'Barthe:' That is because you are not training yourself hard enough. *'Ogier:' Well, but I wasn't born with... *'Barthe:' This is a perfect opportunity. I shall train you every day from now on. You will do the training that I do. Then you may be able to become an Armor Knight. *'Ogier:' Are you sure...? B Support *'Ogier:' Sir Barthe... This training is just...crazy. *'Barthe:' You'll get used to it soon enough. I do this every day. *'Ogier:' Yes, but I don't have the build that you do... *'Barthe:' Did you say something? *'Ogier:' No... *'Barthe:' Just keep quiet and train yourself. Trust me. *'Ogier:' Yes... A Support *'Barthe:' ? Is someone doing practice swings...? *'Ogier:' Phew... I wonder if I've gotten any closer to Sir Barthe now. *'Barthe:' Ogier. *'Ogier:' Whoa!? Oh, Sir Barthe! You scared me. *'Barthe:' Good, very good. You see, your body has gotten accustomed to training itself. *'Ogier:' Yes, I feel like I just have to keep moving my body. And besides, I would hate to lose someone because I wasn't strong enough. *'Barthe:' I see you have learned your lesson. If you keep a habit of training yourself, you will never get tired in battle. It doesn't matter whether you are an Armor Knight or Mercenary. *'Ogier:' What? But I thought you wanted to make me an Armor Knight. *'Barthe:' I just said that to make you train as a habit. I know your build wouldn't be able to handle heavy armor. *'Ogier:' Really? *'Barthe:' It encouraged you more, didn't it? *'Ogier:' It did? I wonder. *'Barthe:' What did you say? *'Ogier:' No, nothing... With Gwendolyn C Support *'Ogier:' What are you doing, Gwendolyn? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm practicing my walking. *'Ogier:' Walking? Why? *'Gwendolyn:' For an Armor Knight, it's tough to get back up if you fall to the ground. You have to build strong legs to make sure that you will never fall. *'Ogier:' I see. *'Gwendolyn:' The basics are everything, Ogier. B Support *'Ogier:' Ha! Ha! *'Gwendolyn:' Ogier, are you doing practice swings with your sword? *'Ogier:' Yes. I can't be losing to you, so I thought I'd retrain myself from the basics as well. *'Gwendolyn:' I see. But, I won't lose to you, either. *'Ogier:' I suppose we've got a little competition going, then. A Support *'Ogier:' How are you doing, Gwendolyn? *'Gwendolyn:' I'm doing well, of course. I can't be complaining if I want to be a strong Armor Knight. *'Ogier:' Yes, me too. If I want to be a powerful mercenary... *'Gwendolyn:' ...Ogier, thank you. *'Ogier:' Wh-What? *'Gwendolyn:' I've been able to keep trying because I'm competing with you. If I didn't have you with me, I probably would have given up, saying, 'It wouldn't have been possible for a girl like me, anyway.' *'Ogier:' ...I feel the same way. I've been able to come this far thanks to you. We're even. *'Gwendolyn:' Yes. But I still won't allow myself to lose to you. *'Ogier:' I'll throw those words right back at you, Gwendolyn. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports